White Coat License
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Gamedeus Cronus, Super Gamedeus, and Taiga Hanaya's first appearance as the second Kamen Rider Cronus. Synopsis Suddenly, the Gamedeus virus begins spreading through the streets! Masamune becomes Gamedeus Cronus and appears before the other Riders, as he summons Nico into the World of Kamen Rider Chronicle! Nico is the one who is qualified to challenge the Last Boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle as a Ride-Player, but it seems clear that Masamune is going to try to Game Over the player who is closest to beating the game in order to reset it. In an attempt to save her but unwilling to let the others follow, Taiga uses the Chronicle Gashats seized from patients and goes to find her. However, the other Riders cannot enter the World of Kamen Rider Chronicle! Just what will happen to Nico's fate? Plot Kuroto proclaims that he has become a good person and now wishes to help the CR doctors protect the future before asking to be let out of his digital cage. However, CR still do not trust him. Suddenly, Kiriya collapses from the game illness and Emu diagnoses it as a new strain of Gamedeus' virus. Hiiro then reports that all patients from the last incident have gotten sick again and are writhing in pain. Masamune confronts Taiga and Nico as they tend to Riku Suzuki and his mother, transforming into Gamedeus Cronus, the combination of Gamedeus and Cronus' powers. Taiga transforms into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, but can't damage Gamedeus Cronus, who uses Pause to knock him down before Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 step in. He easily fights both of them, using Pause to move Ex-Aid into the path of Brave's attack before hitting them with Aranbura's Fracture spell. Ex-Aid uses the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish in an attempt to reprogram Masamune's ability to transform, but it is blocked with no effect by his shield. Cronus jumps forward and hits the Riders with Graphite's Crimson Burst Draconian Blade, knocking Snipe and Brave out of their transformations. He then announces that the only one with the right to challenge him is Nico before a Kamen Rider Chronicle screen makes both her and Masamune disappear. At CR, Kuroto reminds them that the rules of Kamen Rider Chronicle say that the Ride-Player who collects the Gashatrophies can challenge the final boss. Nico finds herself in a large cement cave in the woods, the Game Area for the final boss battle. CR concludes Masamune is trying to kill the only player close to winning the game. Kuroto says that none of them have qualified to become Cronus and enter the Game Area. Gamedeus Cronus tells Nico that to win she must become Cronus and defeat him. Taiga takes out the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats CR has been collecting from treated patients, vowing to stop Masamune himself before triggering one, putting it in his Gamer Driver and disappearing. Nico accepts the challenge, triggering her Gashat once, but Taiga appears and stops her, taking the Gashat. Hiiro realizes Taiga's five years with his Driver compatibility virus sample gave him the chance to build more immunity than most, letting him enter the Game Area. Taiga uses Nico's Gashat in his Driver's second slot and transforms into Cronus Chronicle Gamer, attacking Gamedeus Cronus with the Gashacon Magnum, before switching to the Gashacon Breaker. Hiiro says that Taiga hass always fought without self regard and knows the fate of doing this, but Emu doesn't want him to give his life for this or for him or Nico to get hurt. Kuroto inserts that he can, if he were let out, craft a cheat code to get them into the Game Area. With all the talk of people putting themselves on the line, Parado ponders how he can make up for his past actions. Poppy tells him to do it by ending Kamen Rider Chronicle. Taiga summons the Gashacon Sword but loses it after taking one hit, then summons the Gashacon Sparrow to again lose it quickly before finally aiming the Gashacon Magnum at Gamedeus Cronus' head and bringing the the fight to a stop. Gamedeus Cronus says Taiga hasn't properly mastered Cronus' power and performs the Critical Crews-Aid as Taiga responds with his own Rider Critical Crews-Aid. The two attacks collide but Gamedeus Cronus' breaks through, knocking Taiga out of his transformation. Taiga crawls in front of Nico, willing to protect his patient to the end and still wants to be a doctor despite not having a license. Hiiro and Emu arrive with the help of Kuroto, telling Taiga that if he wants to be a doctor to take better care of himself, as doctors need to be healthy themselves so they can properly take care of their patients. Hiiro says the team operation to excise Gamedeus and Cronus is beginning and Emu offering Taiga Tagiga's doctor coat, which he accepts. The team transforms into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Brave Level 100, and Snipe Level 50 and attacks. Gamedeus Cronus uses Pause to put Ex-Aid between Brave and Snipe's attacks, but upon Restart, Ex-Aid deflects both of them at Cronus. Ex-Aid and Brave duel Gamedeus Cronus as Snipe shoots around them before they knock him away with a double slash. Brave and Exaid unleash the Taddle Critical Finish and Hyper Critical Sparking, knocking Gamedeus Cronus into Snipe's Bang Bang Critical Fire, which then knocks him out of the Game Area. However, when the doctors claim the fight to be over, Gamedeus Cronus laughs and says that they know nothing of games. Kiriya and all the other Gamedeus patients suddenly turn into Bugster Viruses, stumbling around and infecting everyone else they touch into more Viruses. Gamedeus Cronus then transforms into Super Gamedeus, and evolved form of Gamedeus' monster form. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Gamedeus Cronus: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), **Cronus ***Taiga ****Kamen Rider Chronicle ***Masamune ****Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Cronus ***Taiga ****Chronicle Gamer ***Masamune ****Gamedeus Cronus Errors *When Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer removes the Maximum Mighty X Gashat from his Driver for Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, there is no sign of where the Hyper Muteki Gashat went. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . **Coincidentally, both episodes feature the heroes obtaining a clock-based power (Cronus and Tokei Kyutama). *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Doctor Mighty XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 4 *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The group being locked out of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Game Area without a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat is likely a nod to video games where a specific item is required to reach the final boss. **Likewise, cheat codes are often used in video games (whether intended by the developers or hacked in of a player's own accord) to access locations or items otherwise locked to someone of the player's current standing. *The location used for the boss battle was previously used in Kamen Rider Gaim as a Helheim Forest location frequented by the Over Lord Inves. *Starting this episode, when Taiga becomes Snipe Level 50, a Taddle Fantasy/Bang Bang Simulations dual screen is projected; the first time, the Bang Bang Shooting transformation screen is projected as well, but the second time, it is alone. Before this, only Bang Bang Shooting's had appeared, and before episode 22, no screen had. **Unlike Brave in episode 36, however, the Level 50 screen is projected behind the Level 2 one instead of in front of it; also, Bang Bang Simulations' side is on top for Snipe, while Taddle Fantasy's was for Brave. *This is the first time Nico says "Henshin" instead of "Game Start" to transform (though she's interrupted). *This is the first time a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat has been used in a Gamer Driver, and not in a Buggle Driver or alone to become a Ride-Player. **It is also the first time a Gashat has been used in both the primary and secondary Gamer Driver slots, thereby letting both transformation announcements be heard (save with a Gashat and its Proto version, though Proto Gashats have only one announcement for both positions). This ignores naturally double-wide Gashats that fill both slots with a single item. *This is the first time Taiga wields the Gashacon Breaker, the Gashacon Sword, and the Gashacon Sparrow. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 12 features episodes 43-45: White Coat License, The Last Smile and Endless Game. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 12.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 12, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 白衣のlicense *Toei TV's official episode guide for 白衣のlicense References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode